Combat Proficiency
Combat Proficiency are the capabilities of a character needed in combat situations. Physical ATK Defines the amount of physical damage the character is able to inflict when using their weapon to attack or skills that does not use magic abilities. Note that some abilities or attack can be done with Physical ATK but the damage can be done as an Elemental damage, using Magical Resistances instead of Defense. Magical ATK Defines the amount of magical damage or restoration the character is able to inflict when using magic spells. All magical abilities are using one of the element such as Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Holy, Dark or Poison, except when the spell is not dealing damage. Defense Defines the amount of damage reduced when receving a physical attack. When the damage dealt by the foe is not elemental-based, Defense will always apply. Magical Resistances Defines the amount of damage reduced when receiving an elemental-based attack. Each element have a specific resistance and when the resistance overpower the damage, the character will be restored by it instead. Block Defines the percentage to block completely a damaging attack or skill when facing the foe. The foe must be in the exact same column or row as the character and the character must face them directly in order to try to Block. Take note that the character cannot perform a Dodge if they try to Block the attack. This ability does not work when the ability or spell is an area of effect, but only when the character is directly targeted. Initiative Defines the combat initiation. At the beginning of the combat, each character must roll an initiative roll and the results will determinate the combat order. Any character can delay their action for a specific turn and their initiative will put them back at their initial rank for the next turn. Having Initiative not only give the opportunity to act in priority, but they can analyse the battlefield and act when they wish. Note that if more than one character hold their action to the same position, the one with the highest Initiative decides in what order they will be performed. Critical Hit Defines the percentage to perform a critical hit blow on any physical or magical attack. When a critical hit is successful, the character will double their damage while the Defense or Magical Resistances are only calculated once. Dodge Defines the percentage to perform a dodge when being attacked by a physical or magical attack. Dodges can be performed at anytime when the ability or spell deals damage. Tenacity Defines the percentage to resist Negative Status Effects. Tenacity is performed at the beginning of the character's turn and the status effect will be completly removed upon success. Movement Speed Defines the number of cells a character can walk or run to during a single turn. A character can do a single walk action combined with a combat action during the same turn but cannot do any combat action when performing a run action.